


wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by amaelamin



Series: shenanigans requests [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, and hyuck always gets what he wants, everybody's hooking up with everybody, johnny is whipped, just a little bit, moon taeil is extremely attractive, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: new round of request fills!shenanigans request 1; johnhyuckil, giving their spoiled baby whatever he wants.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: shenanigans requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828576
Comments: 31
Kudos: 263





	wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> i've mentioned this before in another fic but i firmly believe that what hyuck wants, hyuck should get.

“Still annoyed I made you come out?” Donghyuck murmurs into Johnny’s mouth, dipping in for yet another possessive kiss and revelling in the slow, hot slide of tongue on tongue. 

The song that’s playing keeps time with Dongyhyuck’s strong heartbeat and the soft breaths and gasps Johnny releases into Donghyuck’s mouth - offerings, tributes. Johnny shifts underneath him, holding Donghyuck warm and flush against his body the way he knows Donghyuck likes - Johnny’s big hands on him making him feel small, yet still deferential enough to give Donghyuck the control he desires. Somewhere amidst dancing with Johnny and drinking with Johnny they’d found this sofa pushed up in a shadowy corner - “Dark corners for dark deeds,” Donghyuck had whispered, shoving Johnny down onto it. Johnny had been more than happy to let him.

“House parties still not your thing?”

Johnny makes an amused noise low in his throat and the sound resonates close and intimate over the backdrop of people and music. “We could be doing this in my apartment. Naked.”

“And deprive the public?” Donghyuck smiles down at Johnny from where he’s sprawled deliciously on Johnny’s lap, bringing up a fingertip to trace Johnny’s perfect kiss-swollen kitten lips. “We’re a visual treat. Let the people see us.”

“Is this you trying to tell me you have an exhibitionism kink?” Johnny arches an eyebrow, only to have Donghyuck kiss him again, fingers sneaking underneath the hem of his soft button-up and pushing the fabric up enough for Johnny’s rib tattoo to peek out. Johnny’s not sure if the soft indulgent moan he hears belongs to him or Donghyuck. 

“This is me saying I know _you_ get off a little on being watched.” Donghyuck sucks Johnny’s full lower lip into his mouth and releases it with a soft pop. “You know how sexy we look together. I’m probably helping pave the way for you to fuck just about anyone else in this room right now.”

“How noble,” Johnny deadpans as Donghyuck giggles into his neck. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Me first, though,” Donghyuck whispers into his ear, fingers trailing down from Johnny’s side to press over his crotch. “I want this in me. Too bad I can’t ride you right here. Let everyone see how big you are, how good you fuck.”

“Are you ever this hellish with Taeil too?” Johnny asks, drawing back to look Donghyuck in the eye. Donghyuck smiles, languid with mischief and the thrilling feel of Johnny hard under his hand. 

“Why, would you like to watch us together?” Donghyuck grins. “Mm, what wouldn’t I give to see you two go at it. _Fuck_ , that would be so hot. All my wet dreams come true.”

“And he would do it?” Johnny squeezes one of Donghyuck’s honey thighs, wrapping a hand around it and imagining spreading them apart later. 

“You like to be watched. Taeil hyung likes to make me happy,” Donghyuck shrugs, radiant in the knowledge of being adored. “As though fucking you would be such a hardship, anyway.”

“What is he into?” Johnny asks, irresistibly curious. He’s heard so much glowing praise about Taeil from Donghyuck that he’s beginning to think Taeil can’t possibly be a real, live person that goes to classes like them, rushes papers at the last minute like them, has a part-time job like them.

Donghyuck looks away as if mulling over the question, and then abruptly perks up like a meerkat and _beams_ , holding himself up with his hands on Johnny’s chest as he stares at someone in the adjacent living room.

“Lucky you. You get to ask him yourself,” Donghyuck turns back to Johnny, grinning so wide and sharp he’s almost incandescent with it. 

“He’s here.”

*

Johnny is having a bit of trouble reconciling how Donghyuck’s taste in men seems to run in two completely opposite directions. 

Look, he doesn’t like to brag, but - Johnny’s tall, built and well put-together, meltingly charming when he has to be and even when he doesn’t; dresses in brand names and understatedly expensive things because he takes pride in the way he looks and revels in the fact that people can tell. And he knows Donghyuck _likes_ it; he basks in the two-step process of envy when people turn to stare at Johnny when they’re out together and then realise Johnny’s with Donghyuck for the night. But Taeil - Taeil’s a mystery. 

He’s short, even shorter than Donghyuck who isn’t that tall to begin with, and is dressed in the most unassuming way to the point that to call him underdressed even for a house party wouldn’t be totally unfair. He looks like he’d been settling in for an evening of Netflix alone before his friends decided to scoop him up wholesale and bring him along on their night out. He looks _cozy_ in his hoodie and sweatpants and a world apart from Johnny in his leather jacket, designer skinny jeans and carefully coiffed hair. He’d smiled with beautifully bright eyes at them when Donghyuck had called him over, shook hands with Johnny in the most relaxed manner possible, and sweetly accepted it when Donghyuck had scrambled off Johnny to launch himself into Taeil’s arms for an enthusiastic kiss hello. He radiates comfort, confidence and contentment.

Johnny is aware he’s staring, but he can’t help himself.

The only thing currently more fascinating to Johnny than this tiny, chill man sitting and smiling next to them on the sofa is Donghyuck’s reaction to him. Donghyuck, with Johnny, is knife-sharp, sassy, and always gets his way. Donghyuck, with Taeil, is a fluffy baby kitten.

Donghyuck had climbed back onto his comfortable seat in Johnny’s lap after pulling Taeil down onto the sofa with them, so Johnny watches from his vantage point in amazement at the pure adoration on Donghyuck’s face as Taeil tells them something or other about the friends he’d arrived with as well as the way Donghyuck is holding on worshipfully to one of Taeil’s hands. Johnny isn’t jealous - he isn’t that kind of a guy. He’s just amazed. ‘Soft’ isn’t one of the words he’d have chosen to describe Donghyuck in his encounters with him, but soft is exactly what Donghyuck is around Taeil. 

Whatever magic charisma Taeil has that’s got Donghyuck so wrapped around his little finger - is he _that_ good in bed? Johnny wonders. Is Donghyuck just dick-whipped? - Johnny has to admit that it may be slowly working on him too. Whenever Taeil smiles at Johnny, Johnny finds himself immediately wanting to smile back and wrangling with an inexplicable sense of loss when it’s over. Also, Taeil smells really, really good - something richer and headier than just cologne, more than just laundry detergent; Donghyuck looks like he wants to eat Taeil and Johnny thinks he might be able to relate. He wants to bury his nose in Taeil’s neck and _inhale_ \- 

Maybe he’s drunker than he thinks.

“Johnny,” Donghyuck is saying, snapping his fingers in front of Johnny’s face.

“Yeah?” Johnny blinks back to the present, catching Taeil in the process of hiding a smile. “What?”

“I was just telling Taeil hyung how you like to be watched,” Donghyuck says matter-of-factly like he's talking about Johnny’s college major. 

“Oh,” Johnny blurts stupidly. “Uh-”

“I can see that,” Taeil says mildly. 

Johnny is seized with a sudden worry, usually rare for him. What does that mean? Does he look like a poser? 

Taeil, somehow sensing Johnny’s discomfort, puts a - small! - hand on Johnny’s knee and Johnny barely misses inhaling in shock. 

“I mean, you obviously put in effort to look good, and you’re gorgeous. Makes sense to me. If I looked as good as you I’d want to put on a show, too.”

Johnny and Donghyuck both begin to protest that there’s nothing wrong with the way Taeil looks, and then stop and look at each other. Taeil laughs softly, amused at the two of them.

“Don’t worry, I’m not insecure about how I look. Thanks, though,” Taeil smiles in amusement right at Johnny and Johnny feels it like a smack between the eyes. While torn between being gratified that Taeil finds him goodlooking and that Taeil can appreciate the hours shopping and gymming and hairstyling that went into this current iteration of himself, admiring Taeil’s self-assurance, _and_ wondering if (and if yes, then _how_ ) Taeil doesn’t seem to realise that there’s something so utterly delicious and magnetic about him that eclipses every conventionally attractive trait Johnny may possess - Johnny loses the thread a little. He drowns in Taeil’s voice and eyes as he realises that Taeil doesn’t dress up because he doesn’t _need_ to - him, comfortable and real like this is more than enough, and instantly feels twelve years old again. 

“Hyung, hey.” Johnny looks up to see someone stopping by to talk to Taeil, and thinks that if the hearts in their eyes mirror his even a little then he’s probably been making the biggest fool out of himself for the past ten minutes.

Taeil stands to make small talk with the newcomer, still with one hand in Donghyuck’s grasp because Donghyuck is loathe to let go of him even to let him schmooze with someone else. Johnny has to admire Donghyuck’s tenacity.

“I get it,” Johnny says, clearing his throat to get Donghyuck’s attention, and for once Donghyuck doesn’t try to play coy to tease Johnny. 

“Right?” Donghyuck asks, pleased, both of them looking at Taeil. “So you’re up for it?”

“What?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, the Donghyuck Johnny’s more familiar with breaking through for a moment. “You, me, him. Some bedroom in this house. Fulfilling my wildest dreams. Yes?”

“Wildest? Right now?” Johnny asks weakly, suddenly nervous. What if Taeil doesn’t want to? What if Taeil isn’t attracted to him? What if he doesn’t… _perform_?

“We’ll start slow, don’t panic,” Donghyuck grins, noting Johnny’s alarm. “Chill _out_ , hyung.”

“Have you talked to him about this?” Johnny hisses at Donghyuck, flicking a quick look at Taeil still talking to the enamoured stranger. “Are you sure he wants to - with me -”

“Don’t _worry_ ,” Donghyuck smiles slow, pressing a rare sweet kiss to Johnny’s mouth. “He wants to, trust me.”

Donghyuck kisses him again, and when Johnny resurfaces from the kiss he finds that Taeil’s watching them both, friend nowhere to be seen. Johnny feels raw under Taeil’s gaze, the need to not be found wanting almost palpable. 

“Shall we go somewhere more private?” Donghyuck asks softly, one hand in Taeil’s and watching Johnny. “Would that be okay?”

“Let’s go,” Johnny finds himself saying, helping Donghyuck climb off him before standing and tracking Taeil’s appreciative expression once their full height difference is made obvious. Well, thank fuck for long bones if Taeil likes that sort of thing.

Taeil holds out a hand to Johnny too, and Johnny takes it. 

*

Donghyuck scrambles onto the bed of the empty bedroom they find - “I know the owner, don’t worry about it” - and shucks off his jacket before settling against the headboard, leaving Johnny to stand awkwardly near the door as Taeil sits on the edge of the bed. 

Johnny isn’t awkward. Johnny is never awkward. He hasn’t been awkward since his glow-up, and yet _here he is_.

Taeil stands again, smiling as if he knows, and comes to a stop in front of Johnny. 

“Hey,” he says gently, and Johnny tries his best to calm down. 

“Hi,” Johnny whispers, and Taeil places a hand on his chest. 

“You wanna come join us? What do you want?”

Johnny looks at Donghyuck on reflex, which Donghyuck is visibly satisfied by. “I want to watch you two, hyung,” Donghyuck says, not even trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Please.”

“And he always gets what he wants, hm?” Taeil turns back to Johnny, voice low and private only for the two of them to hear. 

Johnny looks at him smiling, still so open and calm, and then back at their boy on the bed, stunning and precocious, staring at the two of them standing together with a hunger like he can still barely believe it. Johnny reels slightly at the infinite possibilities of the three of them here in this dark bedroom, feeling his skin prickle with electricity.

“Yeah,” Johnny murmurs back. “He deserves it.”

“He does,” Taeil hums. “Beautiful boys should always get what they want. Are you okay with this?” Taeil steps even closer and puts his hands on Johnny’s waist. “I know we’ve just met.”

“I feel like I know you already,” Johnny replies wryly, and Taeil laughs - Johnny made him laugh! - slinging his arms around Johnny’s waist and arching his neck to look up at him in a way that makes Johnny’s knees weak. 

“He talks nonstop about you too. He told me you’re a really good kisser.”

Taeil’s eyes sweep to Johnny’s mouth, and Johnny is gone, gone, gone. 

He gathers Taeil against him carefully, bending to kiss him and feeling his heart flutter within him at the tiny moan of appreciation Taeil lets out upon contact. It’s always interesting, kissing someone new, learning how they like to move their lips and head and finding a pace that suits both of them. Maybe it’s because Johnny is so used to kissing Donghyuck as one of his most long-standing hookups, but he feels echoes of Donghyuck in the way Taeil kisses - the little kitten licks of their tongues against the roof of his mouth, the way they both press closer with their whole bodies to urge Johnny to kiss deeper, the way they both can’t keep their hands to themselves. Taeil’s scent overwhelms Johnny as he breathes it in from this close, tangling in his head and making his hands itch to chase it over Taeil’s bare skin under his clothes. He wants to pick Taeil up and press him against a wall, wants to do this in bed so he can get Taeil underneath him and feel Taeil’s whole body against his. 

“I was watching you two make out, earlier,” Taeil breaks away, letting Johnny nose down his neck and over his jaw. “Before Hyuck saw me. You’re really hot together.”

“You should have come over then and joined in,” Donghyuck answers, voice petulant. “Stop standing so far away. Get in bed with me.”

Johnny lifts his head from Taeil’s neck, suddenly embarrassed and blushing to be so caught up so fast. He follows as Taeil pulls his hoodie off to reveal a simple white shirt - of course - and watches him crawl up the bed to crowd a giggling Donghyuck in against the headboard. He gets halfway to shrugging off his jacket before they start kissing and Johnny’s mouth goes dry. 

He can’t even begin to describe what the sight of them together does to him. The flashes of tongue and Donghyuck whimpering as Taeil pulls Donghyuck into his lap and cradles him there, hands disappearing under Donghyuck’s shirt make Johnny twitch in his jeans, and he suddenly realises just why Donghyuck wants to watch them together so much. 

Taeil breaks the kiss, and turns to look at Johnny with an already-panting Donghyuck in his lap. “Come here, baby.”

Oh, holy fuck. 

The jacket comes off in record time as does Johnny’s shirt, Johnny almost moaning aloud at the gleam in Taeil’s eye as Taeil takes in the sight of Johnny’s muscled body. He physically pushes Donghyuck off Taeil and Taeil laughs unrestrainedly at Donghyuck’s highly offended squawk, Johnny fully expecting the sharp retaliatory yank on his hair when it happens. He doesn’t care, though, because he’s got a sparkling Taeil lying pressed into the mattress underneath him and a second later they’re kissing again.

Taeil curls into him, the heat coming off his skin in waves through his clothes messing with Johnny’s head. 

“Hips, hyung,” Donghyuck’s saying in an inexplicable request until Johnny realises Donghyuck’s helping them take their clothes off. He’s just divested Taeil of his sweatpants as Taeil lifts his butt and wriggles to allow Donghyuck room, the momentary press of their hips together sending zings of pleasure up Johnny’s spine. 

Donghyuck slaps Johnny’s ass. “Pants off,” he demands next.

Johnny twists, half-sitting up as Donghyuck goes to work on his jeans button. Taeil pulls his shirt off over his head and lets it drop carelessly on the floor next to the bed, and both Johnny and Donghyuck notice the outline of his swollen cock in his boxer briefs at the same time. 

“I’ve missed you,” Donghyuck whines, bending forward to nuzzle his face in Taeil’s crotch to the background of Taeil’s laughter. Taeil pushes his face away, unselfconscious of his obvious arousal, and Johnny swallows at the sight to stop his mouth watering. 

Donghyuck succeeds in undoing Johnny’s jeans and starts peeling them off of him, Johnny aware that his own underwear is going to hide nothing. He’s been worked up for nearly an hour now, beginning with Donghyuck grinding against him on the makeshift dancefloor, and the way Taeil sucks in his breath at Johnny’s fully-hard erection straining against the cotton of his underwear when it pops into view makes Johnny have to bite down on his bottom lip. 

“Told you he’s big,” Donghyuck says, smug. 

“So you did,” Taeil murmurs, still looking. Johnny can feel a full-body blush start to creep down his neck. 

“Taeil hyung likes big cocks,” Donghyuck declares in a stage whisper, and then settles back against the headboard once again like it’s a throne. “I think you should let him suck you off.”

Johnny darts a look at Donghyuck, and then Taeil, who licks his lips. His cock _throbs_.

“Is that what you want?” Johnny asks, and he’s not sure whom he’s addressing. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck says the same moment Taeil nods. 

Johnny takes a deep breath and hooks his thumbs in his underwear, pushing it down and over his hips. 

“You too, hyung,” he says in a raspy whisper once he’s naked, the usual worries of being this exposed and vulnerable in front of someone new being pushed firmly to the side at the way Taeil unconcernedly shimmies out of his own boxers and kicks them off, eyes not leaving Johnny’s body. 

“You’re crazy hot. You know that, right?” 

Taeil looks up at him finally, and Johnny struggles to answer as if Taeil had been complimenting something Johnny was wholly unprepared for. To Johnny in that moment, Taeil telling him he’s attractive is like being told by the Mensa president that you’re _really_ smart.

“Yes, he does,” Donghyuck drawls. “Trust me.”

Johnny sends him a _look_. Donghyuck grins back, one hand down his undone jeans. 

Johnny can’t stop looking at Taeil as Taeil crawls towards him. There’s a smooth sheen on his soft skin from the low bedside lamp Donghyuck had turned on, and Johnny just wants to spend days touching and learning him from his slightly too-long dark hair to his small feet.

“So are you,” Johnny mumbles, and he looks away lest Taeil see the burning sincerity on his face.

Taeil tugs on his right leg, and Johnny is confused until he realises Taeil is angling them for Donghyuck’s benefit.

“Why don’t you take off your clothes?” Johnny asks, repositioning himself and spreading his legs wider. “Let us see you too, babe.”

Donghyuck gets up on his knees and strips off his shirt, slow to give them both a show of his golden skin with the prettiest moles Johnny’s ever seen, and both Taeil and Johnny are smiling by the time his jeans are off. They’ve both had him and he’s had the pleasure of having them both, and now his two best boys are going to enjoy each other. Johnny thinks there can’t be anything more satisfying than this. 

Taeil licks his lips again and takes Johnny by the base of his cock, holding him steady, and it’s all Johnny can do not to cry out when Taeil finally takes him into his mouth. He hears Donghyuck’s quiet gasp at Taeil’s lips stretching around Johnny’s girth, and Johnny thinks his lungs are about to burst from how he’s holding his breath at the way Taeil seems to be taking his time tasting Johnny, licking leisurely up the shaft and sucking the head. 

“You’re so hard,” Taeil says almost reverently, coming off momentarily before going back in to lap at the head, swirling his tongue in a way that makes Johnny’s thighs tremble. “Delicious, baby.”

Johnny can’t help it. He moans at this, hearing the sounds of Donghyuck’s hand on his own cock speed up. 

Taeil matches his moan, taking more of Johnny’s cock into his mouth as he bobs lower, one of his own hands snaking in between his legs to lightly spread the slick precum over the head with his thumb as if he’s teasing himself. 

_What would it feel like to have Taeil fuck him?_ , Johnny thinks dazedly, higher mental processes rapidly going out the window the deeper and faster Taeil sucks his cock. Taeil’s thick - he would stretch Johnny so well. Johnny’s half-crazed with garbled thoughts of Taeil’s come filling him and him coming in Taeil’s mouth, Taeil’s mouth hot and wet and quick on his cock barely allowing him any coherence. Taeil tightens his lips around Johnny as he sinks down, and immediately has to let go of his own cock that he was lazily jacking to hold Johnny’s hips down to stop him from mindlessly fucking Taeil’s mouth. 

Taeil deepthroats Johnny, and Johnny completely loses it. He quickly brings a hand to Taeil’s throat to feel his cock move inside it and groans, feeling how gloriously messy the blowjob is becoming as Taeil pulls off and saliva drips down Johnny’s balls. 

Taeil uses his hand to stroke Johnny from root to tip, twisting around the swollen head so torturously slow Johnny can’t breathe. 

“Gorgeous,” Taeil murmurs, spitting into his other hand and using both. “Gotta let you fuck me one day soon.”

“Hyung,” Johnny hears someone whimper, and he’s surprised when he realises it isn’t him. He turns his head to see Donghyuck breathing hard, one hand moving fast and frantic on his own cock while the other tweaks one of his nipples. 

“Come here,” Johnny manages to get out. “Bend down.”

Donghyuck positions himself as best he can to make sure he isn’t in Taeil’s way as he lets Johnny use his mouth on Donghyuck’s nipples, mewling at the way Johnny bites and sucks hard the way he knows Donghyuck likes it. Johnny feels Taeil go back down on his cock and moans against Donghyuck’s chest, both wanting this to last as well as wanting to shoot down Taeil’s throat as soon as possible because if Taeil draws it out he’s not sure he’s going to survive it. 

“Hyung,” - this time it’s him - and Taeil comes off immediately, pressing a wet kiss to the inside of Johnny’s thigh.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Tighter, on the head. Please.”

Donghyuck sits back down, his small moans and heavy breaths matching Johnny’s as he watches Taeil work Johnny’s cock and stroke himself almost in time. Johnny turns to watch him as a distraction as he fights against the irresistible build of his orgasm, every lap and lick and suck of Taeil’s mouth and tongue driving it up a notch. Donghyuck stares at him as Johnny lets his eyes wander over Donghyuck’s body, long legs drawn up as Donghyuck fondles his balls and grips his own cock, chest heaving. Johnny lingers on the velvet skin further down between Donghyuck’s legs, the memory of the unmatched ecstasy of being inside Donghyuck rising unbidden in the form of hot streaks of pleasure deep in Johnny’s belly. 

“Fuck, you’re both so hot,” Donghyuck moans brokenly. “Hyung, I’m so close.”

“Come on me,” Johnny tells him shortly, not able to speak much because Taeil was doing his best to suck his brain out through his dick. “Fuck, Taeil hyung, fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t stop-”

Donghyuck scrambles over to Johnny once again, jerking himself off over Johnny’s chest with a singleminded intensity before his back bows, curling in on himself with the impact of his climax and spending himself in long spurts until his thighs are shaking, mouth fallen open in blissed-out silence. Johnny’s whole body is tingling right down to his toes as he watches Donghyuck come prettily onto him, the epicenter of the whitehot pressure in his groin sending out shockwaves even before his own orgasm hits. He’s barely able to warn Taeil but Taeil seems to sense it anyway, hands holding Johnny down as Johnny’s cock throbs heavily in Taeil’s mouth and Johnny grabs onto anything he can reach to anchor him - Donghyuck’s hip, Taeil’s shoulder. 

Johnny comes so hard that when he resurfaces Donghyuck is slumped against him, head pillowed on Johnny’s thigh, with Taeil already looking around for tissues or something for the mess that’s on Johnny’s chest and stomach - more than just Donghyuck’s come, Johnny realises belatedly, and his cock gives a weak twinge at the picture he must make, covered in their semen and orgasm-stupid. 

“You sure your friend won’t mind we used his bed?” Taeil says, voice lazier and more languid than it was earlier as he squints at a name label stuck onto a guitar case in the corner. “This… Mark Lee?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Donghyuck waves his hand dismissively. “Fuck, I have the best ideas. Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

Johnny laughs, more breath than voice, as he pushes a hand into Donghyuck’s hair and scritches his scalp affectionately. “You do, babe. Happy?”

“So happy,” Donghyuck turns and rubs his cheek against Johnny’s palm. “I love how you two give in to me.”

The rosy post-orgasm haze lifts in degrees as Johnny realises slowly that Donghyuck and Taeil are making plans to go back to Taeil’s, and Johnny immediately begins to wonder if he should get up and quietly excuse himself. He’d expected that Donghyuck would come home with him tonight, but - well. Johnny feels his skin prickle, and not in a good way. Taeil is absently playing with the meat of Johnny’s calf as they talk, and Johnny feels so much premature loss at the thought that his time with Taeil hyung is up for now that all he can focus on is the feel of Taeil’s fingers pressing rhythmically into his leg. He’s not upset, he tells himself sternly. He’s not -

“Are you coming too?” Taeil shakes Johnny’s leg lightly. “Tomorrow’s Sunday. Or do you have to work?”

“He doesn’t,” Donghyuck chimes in, smacking Johnny’s thigh as if he’s some kind of drum. “He’ll come.”

Johnny’s breath catches in his throat. “Really?”

“Of course,” Taeil smiles at him quizzically, like he’s just said something strange. “You hungry? We can get food on the way.”

“Yeah- I mean, yeah, I could eat. Thanks, hyung,” Johnny stumbles over himself to say, Taeil already leaning over, and the last thing he sees before Taeil kisses him is Donghyuck looking between the two of them, utterly satisfied. 

“The _best_ ideas,” he hears Donghyuck repeat smugly, pushing himself off the bed.

*

**Author's Note:**

> rip mark lee's bedsheets
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haetsalmoonbit)


End file.
